Didn't Forgive, Never Forgot
by ElementKitsune
Summary: It was a long time, but she could hold a grudge. And she didn't forgive him, she never forgot. The death of Uchiha Sasuke by her hands, and the aftermath.


Karin looked at Sasuke with eyes of red ice as she watched him bleed out to death, all because of her.

He should have known better, really. After all, what kind of person would forgive the person who they devoted all their love and loyalty to, and forget the crime that person committed in nearly killing them?

The only person who would forgive him would be the kindest person to live, and also the most innocent in this world. The messiah, or someone who strived enough that they might as well be a saint.

Naruto-itoko would fit the requirements, but Karin wasn't Naruto.

She was angry, and hurt, and scared. Karin knew that if it weren't for Naruto-itoko's pink-haired teammate, Sakura-san, she would have died there because of Sasuke stabbing through her for his revenge.

She would have lain there alone, betrayed, and helplessly wondering "_Why would he do this?"_ Karin would have bled out, pathetic, in love with her killer, and wanting to cry but unable to shed a single tear.

Sakura-san would forgive him, but she wasn't Sakura.

Sasuke left Taka for dead, not caring for any of them though they saved him. If it weren't for Taka, Sasuke would have _died_against the Hachibi Jinchuuriki.

If it weren't for Taka, he would have never fought against only his brother, instead he would've had to deal with the _Kirigakure no Kaijin_ and the man who killed most of the Uchiha clan by himself.

He wouldn't have survived if it weren't for Taka, for Karin, and he abandoned them, abandoned her.

Juugo let the abandonment slide, and Suigetsu too, but Karin wasn't Juugo, or Suigetsu.

She was Uzumaki Karin. Betrayed, once left for dead by the man she used to love, and she wouldn't stand for it, so Karin watched with eyes of bloody ice as she watched Uchiha Sasuke slowly die.

When he glared at her, obsidian eyes full of anger for this perceived betrayal, she blankly looked at him, saying, "It's your fault for betraying me first."

* * *

Anbu came after he was late for a mission.

They found Karin softly smiling and staring at the cooling corpse of the last Uchiha. She was beautiful with that smile on her face, yet it was also _so wrong_.

And when she saw her distraught cousin, soon-to-be Hokage, coming up to them and defending her, saying that his Karin-itoko would _never_ do anything like this, feeling a pang of sadness that she wouldn't live long enough to see his coronation, she walked up to him and told him, "I did."

She was taken to the Torture and Interrogation department, and after being interrogated by Ibiki and being asked why a ninja with a clean record ever since she was taken into Konoha by the generosity of Naruto and Tsunade would kill a resource of the village and end the most Ancient and Powerful Uchiha Clan, she answered quietly, though it wasn't an answer to what they were asking.

Ibiki couldn't hear her, and told her to speak up.

Karin repeated herself, and said in a voice that was loud and clear and confident, totally at odds with her bloodstained body and tattered clothes as the end result of her new agonizing experience, "I won't say anything until I see Naruto's coronation."

His eyes narrowed. "Why should I answer that request?"

"Because you and Tsunade— I mean Hokage-sama are curious, and I swear on the souls of my dead clan that I won't try to escape."

* * *

She was taken to the coronation with a heavy guard and the Godaime Hokage herself insuring that she wouldn't escape.

Seeing Naruto's sad longing smile, she yelled out without regard for her own safety, "I'm still watching you Naruto! Be the best Hokage the world has ever and will ever know!"

When Naruto's smile turned a little less sad at seeing her, but angry too, even though she nearly started a riot because a lot of the villagers were angry with her for killing their madman of an Uchiha, even though he was angry at for killing his friend, he wasn't sad anymore. So because of that, Karin was happy.

They quickly rushed her back to the cell, and she answered the question like she promised.

"I killed Uchiha Sasuke because he deserved it."

* * *

Karin was executed at sunrise, and with her head bowed down, her last thoughts were, "_I'm sorry Naruto, but no matter how hard I tried, it was impossible for me. At least I'm staying true to myself, because even though you wanted me to forgive, for myself and for Sasuke, I didn't. I didn't forgive, never forgot."_

That passed through her head in a split-second. Then Karin held her head high, dignified, and looked her executioner straight in the eye. She would die, she knew that, but she'd choose if she was dying afraid of everything, or with her dignity and pride intact, and without regrets.

Karin chose option number two in her last moments.

* * *

**Okay, this was primarily written because Karin easily forgiving Sasuke for nearly _killing_ her when she just healed him, and would do anything for him really, really pissed me off.**

**I mean, seriously Kishimoto?**

**My rant is now over, though people probably skipped this...**

**EK out.**


End file.
